reddeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dutch's Gang
Dutch's Gang (ook wel de Dutch van der Linde Gang of de Van der Linde Gang) was een invloedrijke roversbende in Red Dead Redemption. De bende had West Elizabeth als uitvalsbasis en werd geleid door de charismatische doch gevaarlijke Dutch van der Linde. De 'Van der Linde Gang, '''onder leiding van Dutch van der Linde, speelt een hoofdrol in ''Red Dead Redemption II ''en had ook een belangrijk aandeel in het achtergrondverhaal van ''Red Dead Redemption. De naam "Dutch's Gang" kan worden teruggebracht naar twee op zichzelf staande bendes, beide onder leiding van Dutch van der Linde. Enerzijds is er de oorspronkelijke bende waar John Marston, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Micah Bell en Charles Smith deel van uitmaakten aan het eind van de 19ᵉ eeuw en het begin van de 20ᵉ. Anderzijds is er de bende die actief was in 1911, een groep die voornamelijk bestond uit indianen. De Van der Linde Gang De eerste bende van Dutch van der Linde was actief aan het eind van de 19ᵉ eeuw tot en met 1906 en werd de Van der Linde Gang genoemd. Op een bepaald ogenblik was de bende zo berucht dat de leden gezocht werden door wetshandhavers in ten minste drie verschillende staten. De gekende leden van deze vogelvrije bende zijn Dutch zelf, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Micah Bell, Charles Smith, Josiah Matthews en een prostituee genaamd Abigail, die haar diensten aan de bende aanbood. De bende was berucht en gevreesd in zowel West Elizabeth als de westelijke staten. Ze begingen moorden, persten mensen af en pleegden bankovervallen, maar gaven wel een groot deel van het gestolen geld aan de armen. Over de jaren heen beroofden ze in totaal veertig banken, iets waar John op een bepaald punt vrolijk over opmerkte dat "ze te horen kregen dat er hen een prijs te wachten stond bij vijftig." Het lijkt alsof Dutch van der Linde voor de bende bijna een vaderfiguur was. We kunnen met zekerheid zeggen dat hij Marston en Abigail in de bende opnam en hen opvoedde nadat de twee jonkies weggevlucht waren uit het weeshuis. Van der Lindes filosofie van het Transcendentalisme en zijn vaderlijke aanpak zorgden ervoor dat de bende doordrongen was van een sterk gevoel van trouw en samenhorigheid, alsof het een familie betrof. Voor jaren aan een stuk hield de bende het Westen in een angstgreep, tot de noodlottige dag van de mislukte overval in 1906. Hoewel er geen details bekend zijn, is het wel geweten dat de bende een boot en/of bank probeerde te overvallen. Dutch schoot op een vrouw genaamde Heidi McCort, wat ertoe leidde dat overheidsagenten en wetshandhavers de bende aanvielen. Wat volgde was een schietpartij waarin John gewond raakte. De bende wist te ontsnappen uit de boot/bank, maar liet John voor dood achter. Nadien kende hij een spoedig herstel en trok zich terug uit de bende, samen met Abigail en hun kinderen. Niet lang daarna ging de bende uit elkaar, deels doordat Dutch van der Linde steeds instabieler en krankzinniger leek te worden. Williamson trok zich terug en stichtte zijn eigen bende en Escuella ontsnapte aan de overheid door naar Mexico te vluchten, waar hij later een huurmoordenaar zou worden voor kolonel Agustin Allende van het Mexicaanse leger. Dutch leek van de aardbol te zijn verdwenen, tot hij terug opdook in 1911. John zou later gedwongen worden om zijn voormalige bendeleden die nog in leven waren op te jagen voor Edgar Ross van het Bureau of Investigation. Uiteindelijk zou dat tot de moord op ieder nog levend bendelid leiden, waaronder John zelf nadat Ross hem verried. In 1914 overleed Abigail door een onbekende oorzaak. Leden van de Van der Linde Gang (gekend) * Dutch van der Linde - Leider * Bill Williamson * Javier Escuella * John Marston * Abigail Marston - Prostituee * Arthur Morgan * Sadie Adler * Sean McGuire * Lenny * Karen * Charles Smith * Micah Bell * Pearson * Hosea Matthews Dutch's Gang In 1911 werd "Dutch's Gang" opgericht door Dutch. De bende bestond uit jonge misnoegde indianen uit de nabije reservaten die niet enkel de Amerikaanse overheid haatten, maar het ook gemunt hadden op de blanke mannen die hun land stelen, hun levenswijze kapotmaken en hen ertoe dwingen om in armoede te leven. De uitvalsbasis van de bende is Cochinay, een noordelijke nederzetting in Tall Trees. Verder is geweten dat ze het Bearclaw Camp, een verlaten houthakkerskamp, gebruiken als tussenstop. Dutch's Gang kan zowat overal in West Elizabeth teruggevonden worden en soms zelfs opduiken in Blackwater tijdens een Nightwatchactiviteit. Ze worden ook vaak gespot aan Manzanita Post, waar ze Five Finger Fillet aan het spelen zijn, en soms rijden ze mee in een losse bende. De criminele activiteit in West Elizabeth is inderdaad grotendeels te wijten aan de losbandige jongens van Dutch, waaronder hinderlagen, roofaanvallen tijdens escortopdrachten en kapingen van huifkarren met bevoorradingsmateriaal. De bende werd uitgeroeid tijdens de aanval op Cochinay door voetvolk van het Amerikaanse leger. Dutch pleegde zelfmoord in de nasleep van de aanval. Leden van Dutch's Gang * Dutch van der Linde - Leider * Dakota * Enepay * Hassun * Helaku * Hinto * Honovi * Kosumi * Nashoba * Nastas - Voormalig lid, daarna informant voor het Bureau of Investigation Trivia * De oude bende van Dutch zou wel eens goed geïnspireerd kunnen zijn op Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch, een van de laatste roversbendes die ook actief was aan het eind van de jaren 1890 en aan het begin van de jaren 1900. * Sommige leden van de Dutch' nieuwe bende dragen stukken van een militaire uniform, zoals mantels of ammunitieriemen. De mantels hebben soms ook nog onderscheidingstekens op de mouwen. * Bijna alle leden van Dutch' bende hebben een rode bandana of stofdoek. De belangrijkste personages die dit soort stofdoek dragen zijn John Marston (rond zijn nek), Bill Williamson (rond zijn nek), Javier Escuella (rond zijn riem, hangend over het linkerbeen) en Arthur Morgan, die een kastanjebruine bandana lijkt te dragen tijdens overvallen om zijn identiteit te verbergen. Vreemd genoeg draagt Dutch geen zichtbare bandana of stofdoek. * Ondanks de beledigende opmerkingen van de bendeleden aan John kan uit de dialogen van Jack en Abigail worden afgeleid dat de bende Johns nieuwe familie best wel graag had. Abigail verklaart dat Dutch en Bill vroeger verhalen vertelden over hun misdaden aan een jonge Jack, die hen ook wel "Oom Dutch" en "Oom Bill" noemde * Net als de bendeloze criminelen in Mexico kan de speler Dutch's Gang nooit tegenkomen in Free Roam-modus, aangezien het niet bekend is hoeveel moorden Dutch's Gang op haar kerfstok heeft. * In singleplayer-modus is Dutch's Gang de enige bende die geen eigen gang hideout heeft die buiten een missie kan worden aangevallen. * Dutch's Gang is niet aanwezig in Undead Nightmare. Hun hideout, Cochinay, is ingenomen door een bandiet zonder bende-affiliatie, Melvin Spinney. De bendeleden verschijnen ook niet als overlevenden of zombie's. * Hoewel Dutch's Gang niet aanwezig is in ''Undead Nightmare ''kan een van de bendeleden wel worden gezien in een laadscherm. Een andere werd gebruikt voor een promotiescreenshot. * Tijdens Red Dead Redemption zijn de enige gekende leden van de oorspronkelijke Van der Linde Gang John Marston, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Dutch van der Linde en Abigail Marston die als prostituee werkte voor de bende. Sommige fans beweerden dat de oorspronkelijke bende meer leden had dan diegene die in Red Dead Redemption verschenen. In Red Dead Redemption II werd dat bevestigd, aangezien Arthur Morgan werd toegevoegd als lid samen met drie anderen wiens identiteit nog niet bekend werd gemaakt. Gallerij Red Dead Redemption II RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png|Belangrijkste leden van Van der Linde gang in de stad. Van links naar rechts: Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, Charles Smith, Dutch van der Linde Red Dead Redemption Rdr dutch's gang01.jpg DaltonsGang.jpg Rdr dutch's gang02.jpg Yeslekk.jpg Wanted john.png Dakota.png Enepay.png Hassun.png Helaku.png Honovy.png Kosumi.png Nashoba.png Escuella.jpg|Javier voor de stalhouderij van Armadillo. BillWill.jpg|Bill Williamson in Gaptooth Ridge. Al at Fort Mercer.jpg Scouting for buffalo by xxdanceswithwolvesxx-d5sdt9y.jpg Zie ook * Cochinay * West Elizabeth * Tall Trees * Dutch's Gang (Multiplayer) * Random Encounters * Factions in Redemption de:Dutchs Gang en:Dutch's Gang es:Banda de Dutch van der Linde it:Banda di Dutch zh:范特林幫派 fr:Bande de Dutch van der Linde